Skip and AJ
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Death and Divorce are two of the hardest things to work through. Sometimes you need a stranger to get past the hurt and anger.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own the characters; but I did enjoy creating this story. I don't have the back story of the actual time of Amanda and Joe's divorce; I just went with an estimate. Also, I never remember an actual name and date of Lee's partner's death; so if this is something different of something I missed; I apologize. This story is set before Lee and Amanda actually met. I still hope you enjoy this story. Sometimes a stranger is just what a person needs. I hope you enjoy; careful this is definitely rated M for a steamy reason! Read/Review please if you wish.

**Me and My Broken Heart**

**September 1982**

"I guess that takes care of everything, Amanda. The papers are all signed and I will have my clerk file them. It should take about three weeks I think for it all to be final. We will each get a copy of the final papers, but in all reality we are divorced. I am so sorry it came to this." Joe sounded completely detached to Amanda.

"Joe, so I am; the boys are the only thing that matter between us. I want you to know that you are welcome to see them whenever you are in the country."

"Thank you, I appreciate that very much. I love my children. I hate this; I love you, Amanda."

"I hate this too; I have to go, Joe." Amanda walked out of Joe's office then she ran past the elevator as it was opening. The two men stepping from the elevator jumped back as the brunette ran past in a hurry crying.

"What the hell was that?" Andrew Cramer asked of his partner, Lee Stetson.

"I don't know, but I hope I never get on her bad side. She will run your ass over."

"Stetson, you haven't been close to anything like that in months; since Italy, you are so coming out with me this weekend. You need a red-blooded American distraction."

"Cramer, you are my partner, not my pimp. I can get distracted all on my own, just ask Billy. Now let's get these files to that damn lawyer that is leaving for Africa next week." The two friends made their way down the hall to the office of Joseph King. A pretty red head was sitting at her desk when they walked in and Lee saw his partner's eyes perk up.

"Hello, we are from the Agency. We have the files on Estocia for a Joseph King." Andrew Cramer said as he smiled at the red head.

"Mr. King cannot be disturbed at the moment. I will make sure he gets the files. Thank you for bringing them by for him."

"Not a problem, just doing our job. My name is Andy." Lee watched as she hesitated then gave him her hand replying, "I'm Corrine."

"Corrine, this may be too bold, but you are beautiful and I need a date this weekend; can I get your information to make that happen?"

Lee rolled his eyes; this guy was the worst. "Is your friend here for real?" Corrine asked Lee.

"Yes, unfortunately he is for real. Please take pity on him and say yes, or I will have to listen to him for the rest of the day about how you broke his heart."

Laughing she wrote her information down handing it to Lee's partner and they left.

"Yes, Stetson, the best damn wingman, oh how I have missed you. What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope we never find out."

**Two weeks later…**

Slamming her small body up against the door as they entered his apartment; Lee barely came up for air. He frantically pulled her coat from her as her hands hurried as much as his to remove the barrier of clothes between them. Her hands moved to his hair pulling him in closer as she devoured his mouth as passionately as he did hers.

Holding her in place he began getting frustrated with the buttons on her blouse, "Are you really attached to this blouse?" He asked as he ripped it opened sending the offending buttons all over the floor.

"Not any more I suppose." She answered smiling at him.

"I'll give you one of mine." He whispered into her neck as he found an extremely sensitive spot at the base and began to kiss her there.

"Oh my…" His mouth covered hers again while he slid her skirt and underclothes from her. He glanced over her naked body pinned to his front door still and asked, "I think I am overdressed; want to help me out of these?"

"Absolutely, I do." She wasted no time in tugging his tie from him as well as removing his shirt in the process. "AJ, you are good at this." He said.

Without the barrier of clothing between them any longer she reached between them and began to feel the full length of him all the while kissing just behind his ear. He lifted her wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck he plunged in to her; pinning her between him and the door.

Her cries of ecstasy grew with each thrust of his hips. He placed his hands on the side of her head to force her to look him in the eyes. He wanted to see her pleasure not just feel it. He wanted to know that even though this was what it was; he still wanted to know it was him she was with. Their release was simultaneous; both crying out for the other and both holding on to the other for balance as they both returned to their normal frame of thought.

She hadn't felt like this in years. She needed this tonight and if this man was willing to allow her use of his body to take out her frustration she was willing to let him.

"Follow me, AJ."

He led her to the bedroom that was a hell of a lot neater than his living room she noticed, but that didn't matter all she wanted at that moment was to be in this man's arms; hoping he could get her to forget for a while.

Forgetting was exactly what she did as he laid her down on the bed and covered her with his now naked body. She finally noticed the scars on him but didn't allow herself to ask about them. She didn't want to know or care about this man; she only wanted what he could give her at this moment.

He saw he look over his scars, wondering if she would ask about them, hoping she didn't. Tonight was about forgetting and getting lost in the beauty of the woman beneath him. He needed her to get him through tonight.

"How about we slow this ride down some, AJ?" He asked.

"Skip, whatever you are in the mood for I am up for tonight." She leaned up and bit at his lips in order for him to continue.

He took his cue from her. They began kissing again, he couldn't contain it to just her lips. He wanted to taste every inch of her and he did. His head moved from her lips to her neck; covering the distance from left to right. He moved lower to her collar bone, spending a lot of time at the apex of her breasts before moving on to them. He took one nipple in his mouth and then the other. Teasing her beyond thought and reason; he continued his journey lower across her abdomen. Reaching his intended point of interest he flicked his tongue out and lightly teased her; gauging from her response he continued his assault on her center until her body stiffened and she began to cry out the only name she knew for him.

Rising above her, he never fully gave her time to recover from her climax as he placed her over him and had her straddle him. "You set the pace now; do whatever you want."

She placed her hands over his tight and chiseled abdomen rocking back and forth in a slow tortuous motion. She wanted to make him beg for his release. Plead with her to finish what she was doing. Make him want her more, need her more, but mostly she wanted him to beg for her. She didn't know this stranger inside her and at that particular moment she didn't care; but she did want him to beg for her to give him his release. That power was what she wanted at that moment.

He felt her slow movements and thought he was going to go mad. He could tell from the look in her eyes she wanted something from him, but for the life of him he couldn't read her. He didn't want to read her he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to pour all the pain he was feeling into this woman and have her take it with her when she left.

"What do you want?" She asking slowing her motions to the point of practically stopping; 'he will beg for it' she thought to herself, she even saw it in his eyes at that very moment.

Pulling her face inches from his he said through his gritted teeth, "I want you to fuck me!" Placing his mouth over hers and demonstrating his need with his tongue.

Smiling she said, "Was that so hard to say?" Her movements went from slow and tortuous to fast and fiery. She felt powerful over him, she felt sexy, and she felt like a new woman with every stroke of him inside her.

They continued touching, nipping at each other, tasting until neither could hold on any longer. She leaned her head back arching her body as she called out his name. At the same moment, he plunged deeper up inside her calling her name as well.

Falling forward on him, he rolled them to their side, still joined. "Wow, that was intense if I do say so myself." She said, smiling brightly at the handsome man whose arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Yes, that was. I guess it had been a long time for both of us; not just me." His dimpled smiled shown down at her. She snuggled closer for just a moment; she knew that if she allowed herself to relax too much she would be asleep and she had every intention to go home.

"AJ, do you want something to drink?" He asked as he stood and walked toward the door.

"Water, if you have it." She said pulling the sheet over her as he left the room.

"I should, I paid the water bill this month." They both laughed at that. A few minutes later he returned with her water and her clothes that were left by the front door.

"Is this my cue to go?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you had all of your things when you are ready to leave."

"That is okay, I need to get going anyway, Skip. Can I ask where you got the nick name Skip?"

"My uncle, my real name is…"

"No, please don't tell me." She asked as she set the glass of water on the table and began to get dressed. As she went to put on her blouse, she remembered the buttons being nonexistent, "Um, I hate to ask but do you have something I can wear home?"

"Yeah, hang on, hey, sorry about that by the way." He told her as he handed her one of his tee shirts.

"No problem, you didn't hear me complaining did you? Thanks." Taking the shirt from him she finished dressing.

She walked out of the room to find him in the living room and not really sure how this was supposed to go; seeing as she had never done this before she took her cues from him. He noticed her looking for something and asked, "What are you looking for, AJ?"

Blushing she said, "My shoes, coat, and purse, Skip."

"They are all still by the door. Are you sure you are ready to leave? Nothing says you can't spend the night."

"I think we both know that for whatever reasons we had, an all-night sleep over is not what either one of us was looking for." He moved closer and placed his hands over hers to stop her from closing her coat, "Doesn't mean that it can't turn into one, does it?" He placed his lips on her neck at nipped at a spot under her ear.

"As nice as that is, I really have to go home. I had a really great time."

"Can I get your number?"

"No, I don't think so. I think we have served our purpose for one another."

Smiling he said, "AJ, that is very logical."

"I am a very logical person, Skip."

He pulled her close, pinning her to the door again, and kissing her. "Do you need a ride home?"

Catching her breath she said, "Nope, I followed you here, remember?"

"Okay, AJ, I have nothing left to keep you here, so, uh, I think you are right you need to go before I handcuff you to the bed and not allow you to leave."

"Handcuffs, now you tell me?" She said as she headed for the elevator, pushing the button, and heading home.

Lee Stetson and Amanda King both laid in their beds later that evening thinking how they had both purged so many feelings of anger, hurt, and betrayal in the arms of a stranger. Amanda learned that she was still desirable and Lee learned that he still had life in him; no matter what form it took. Both of them also took solace in knowing that one divorce was not the end of desire and for the other that death was not the end of life.

**October 1983**

"Scarecrow," Billy Melrose said as his best agent looked back toward him, "I think we just found you a partner."

"Cut it out, Billy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip and AJ Part 2**

Lee came into the break room to find that the only other person in the room was Amanda King. He didn't know what it was, but ever since he met her six months ago, Lee had tried over and over to place where he knew her from. He knew that day at the train station he picked her out because he recognized her or at least he thought he had. She hadn't mentioned knowing him from anywhere; the few things he did know about Amanda Jean West King was that if, "Oh, hell." He swallowed hard.

Amanda looked up to see Lee staring at her and wondered if she was about to get the nice, friendly Lee or the Lee that was short and rude with her. She didn't really understand as to why he was so upset the few times in the last six months that they had to work together. For the most part he was in another country or on assignment with no contact. She had really been working out of the house transcribing tapes for Mr. Melrose. It wasn't like they were best friends about to skip, "Oh, hell." She blushed brightly.

Lee ran a hand through his hair as Amanda tried to think as to how she could get out of the room without going near the only door he seemed to be filling at the moment. "Amanda, you are AJ, aren't you?" Lee asked as he walked toward her.

"Lee, the only way you would know that name is if you are Skip." Amanda said not really wanting to look in his eyes but he held her gaze.

"Wow, I really do not know what to say." He said in disbelief.

"Lee, there really isn't anything to say. It was one night, nothing more to it." She said one of his favorite phrases for her from some their cases.

"Can I ask you something about that night?" Lee said opening his bottle of water and taking a big drink.

"Lee, you should know by now that you can ask me anything." She said looking away from him.

"I know, but can I ask you something about that night?" He made her look up into his eyes again.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She had a feeling she knew his question.

"Why did you come home with me knowing that it was only for one thing and one thing only?"

Taking a deep breath she tried to look away again, "No, you look at me. The Amanda King I know is a damn den leader, she runs bake sales, and she rambles senseless until she figures out the answers you are looking for. The Amanda King I know ABSOLUTELY does not go home with a perfect stranger making him beg her to _fuck_ him. Oh, no, the Amanda King I know slaps my hand away from her if she remotely thinks I am acting inappropriate." He was getting angry for some reason waiting to hear her reasoning. He couldn't believe that the woman sitting in from of him was like Dr. Jekyll and Hyde. "Do you even realize how many times you have made me feel like you didn't trust me to be alone together? When you already have trusted me with _every damn inch_ of your body? Making me _beg_ for it?" He stood up storming out of the room nearly knocking Francine Desmond and Fred Fielder on their asses as he left.

Francine looked into the room Lee had just exited to find out what made Lee storm out like a bat out of hell. She saw Amanda King sitting at a table looking like Lee had just dumped cold water on her. She knew it was a matter of time before Amanda realized that Lee was just not into little housewives. She then noticed that Amanda was quietly sitting there crying.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Francine asked as she came in the room.

Amanda stood up wiping her eyes and said, "Yeah, Francine, I am just fine. I need to talk to Mr. Melrose." Amanda stood walking out but instead of hitting the button that would take her to the bullpen; she hit the one that took her to the Georgetown foyer, allowing her to walk out the front door straight to her car.

Driving right to Lee's she waited outside his door until he came home. He stepped around the corner seeing her sitting there he said, "Are you lost, _AJ_?"

"Stop it; I thought you wanted answers. How in the hell can I give them to you if you don't stick around long enough to hear them, _Skip_?" She countered.

He looked away from her briefly then she said, "Fine you know where I live if you want your damn answers." She left him standing in the hall watching as she walked away. He knew he should call her back but he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the night he spent with her and the last six months. He unlocked his door, dropping his keys as he came in and heading to the glass bar of the side of the entrance.

"Damn her." Lee fixed him a drink downing it and fixing a second one before he went to sit on the couch. A year ago he was in a completely different apartment. He had moved into this one eight months ago. He realized that if he had just renewed his lease she would have seen his old apartment. He knew he couldn't stay there. It was the apartment that he had shared with Andy. After his death it was so hard to even go home. The last person he brought home there had been Amanda. The next morning he looked for another place and moved shortly after that.

Lee gave Amanda enough time to get home and called. She was walking through the door as she heard the phone ringing. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"How did you know it was me?" Lee asked defensively.

"Really, are you kidding me?" The anger in her voice was just below a simmer.

"Can you come back so we can talk?" He asked.

"No. I told you that if you wanted answers that you knew where I lived." Holding her ground was so hard with him but she felt she was doing okay.

"I don't have a house full of family, you do." He pointed out.

"No, I don't. If you want your answers you can come get them or just suck it up and get over the fact that we have this little thing between us." She slammed the phone down hoping he would come over so they could clear the air. She climbed the stairs to her room she crossed to the bathroom starting the shower and getting in. The water ran over her now tense muscles. How could he think that she didn't trust him? She trusted him with everything; her life, the lives of her mother and children. Yes, for one night, she had trusted him with all of her hurt, her pain, and her body. She stepped from the shower putting on her night clothes, a tee shirt and pajama shorts.

Going into the kitchen to make her dinner she wasn't surprised to see Lee at her table drinking a cup of coffee. "Make yourself at home did you?"

"You told me to come over; that you were alone. I assumed that meant you would be waiting not taking a shower."

"Did you come upstairs while I was in the shower?" She asked.

"No, you didn't answer the door, it was unlocked, and I came inside then heard the shower and made coffee."

"Would you like something to eat? I was just getting ready to make dinner."

"Where is everyone? Why are you alone?" Lee asked thinking it was strange.

"Jamie and Philip are both on school trips and Mother is taking advantage of them being gone by visiting Aunt Lillian for the week."

"When did they leave?" He watched as she walked around the kitchen, unable to take his eyes from her long bare legs unless she was facing him.

"Three days ago on Saturday night. They will all be home on Sunday." Amanda said checking the calendar on the fridge. "Are these the questions you wanted answers to? Because if you paid attention to anything I remotely say you would have already known that."

Lee pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. "I do listen to you and I am listening now. Do you want to explain that night and how different you are now?"

Amanda looked into his hazel eyes and felt that same pull she always did from that first night to that day at the train station and every day since then. How could she explain it to him without sounding like a slut?

"Amanda, hello, I am still here, waiting for either answers or food or hell both."

Standing up Amanda picked up the phone and ordered them a pizza. Sitting back at the table she said, "Dinner has been ordered. You can now mark food off of your list."

"What about the rest, Amanda?" Lee reached over and took her hand in his. He was surprised she took it. "Please help me understand."

"In all your background checks on me, did you know in college my friends called me AJ?"

"No, I never found that out."

"Lee, I know you can't possibly understand."

"That is why I am here; I want to understand."

"You were right; I am a den leader, I do run bake sales, and until running into you at the train station and that one night with you, I have always done what was expected of me. I was an obedient daughter. I had my moments of rebellion like any teenager, but nothing serious. I was the dutiful wife, making a home for a man that didn't really want one. I am a mother that puts her children first, never once thinking that at times I need time for me. Now don't get me wrong; I love my life and my family, but like most mothers I put myself and my needs last."

"Don, doesn't satisfy your needs?"

"His name is Dean and we aren't together; haven't been since not long after my accident where I lost my memory." Lee just nodded outwardly while smiling a huge grin on the inside at learning that she wasn't with the weatherman.

"Then once again; if you weren't with him any longer, why was sharing the room with me so terrible for you?" Lee really wanted to know. Then a thought hit him that he hadn't considered; maybe she didn't enjoy the night he remembered the same way.

"AHHHH!" She screamed jumping up from the table but before she could finish the doorbell rang and she went to get the pizza for them. Upon returning she sat the pizza in front of them and asked if he wanted a beer instead of coffee. "Amanda, coffee is fine."

They sat eating in silence for a few minutes; he could tell by the way she was picking at her food she still a lot to say to him. He helped her clean up and before he could sit back down she turned to face him and then quietly said, "Did you once considered the fact that it wasn't you I haven't been able to trust in those situations with you? Did it ever cross your mind that it was me I couldn't trust when you put your arms around me, kissed me, or had to pull me close?"

Only then did she look him in the eyes and what she saw surprised her. Lee genuinely looked surprised by her admission. She felt it was now or never, "That night was about two weeks after I signed the final draft of the divorce papers. A friend came in from out of town so we went to get some drinks and catch up. She told me I just needed a good fucking and then I would be able to move on past Joe King. I told her that wasn't me. That was when she told me that maybe I should let my wild college counterpart, AJ, make the choice. Not long after that she was called away on an emergency."

Walking closer toward him she slowly continued to talk, "I was finishing my drink when you came over. I took her advice and I let AJ make the decision. At the time, it had been over a year since anyone but my own hands had touched me. I wanted to feel desirable; I wanted to feel beautiful, I wanted to feel someone else's hands on me. Yes, I made you beg for your climax; that night at that moment I wanted a man to beg me, Amanda King, the least desirable woman on the planet for his release. Lee, I trust you with my life and the lives of my family. I just don't trust me when you touch me."

Pulling her in his arms he lifted her up and sat her on the island standing between her legs he pulled her to him and said, "One, I begged AJ for my release, not Amanda King. Secondly, Amanda King is an extremely sexy, beautiful woman that any man would be lucky to have in his bed. I bet if given a chance, Amanda King would be as wild and uninhibited as AJ."

Lee leaned in and gauged her reaction to him moving in to kiss her. She met his lite kiss then as he went to pull back she pulled him in closer and said, "Don't leave, please."

"Will I be with Amanda or AJ?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Amanda; you'll be with Amanda." At her words Lee began to devour her mouth with his. She met his kisses with a passion she knew only Lee could invoke in her. His hands resting on her thighs began to move over her as her hands tangled in his hair. A moan escaped her throat as he slipped his hands into the legs of her shorts.

Amanda placed her hands on his chest, but she wanted to feel his skin. She thought she should look for approval then thought that if he could have his hands in her shorts while she had no underwear on then she had every right to touch him too. She went to unbutton his shirt but ripped his shirt opened making his buttons fly over her kitchen floor, "Do you still have my tee shirt I gave you that night?" He asked smiling.

Nodding she ran her hands over his chest kissing the spot on his shoulder from where he was shot at Christmas. Lee sucked in his breath as she moved to his neck as her hands moved to the front of his slacks. His hands continued to rub her thighs inching closer to his real desire at that moment; he wanted to know if she was wet for him; he was not disappointed.

Her moan was low and vibrated over his skin as his finger slipped in and out of her. Lee raised her hips up to take off the offending barrier between them. She worked his belt and slacks open placing her hands over his thick erection. "No, open your eyes; don't leave me now, Amanda." He took her shirt from her leaving her completely exposed to him. He continued to stroke her to the pace she was stroking him. He leaned her back just enough to take one hard nipple in his mouth and suck on before turning his attention to the other one. He felt her heat, heard her moans, felt her climax rising; finally, when he knew she was just about over the edge he moved her hands and buried himself in her.

She felt his hands move hers and then he was in her; filling her. Her body instinctively tightened around him as he move in and out of her; leaving her no choice but to cry out his name as she came over and over. Lee felt her release and then gave in to his. He held her close to stop both of them from their shaking as they regained their composure.

Smiling she said, "Whose better, Amanda or AJ?"

Shedding his clothes completely off of him he said, "I need to do more research." Picking her up in his arms and kissing her tenderly the whole way up the stairs, "Which room is your?"

"Down the hall on the right," she answered and laid her head on his shoulder.

He opened the door with her in his arms and gently placed her on the bed. Before she could speak his lips covered hers. He began a slow assault on her still raw emotions. Tearing from her mouth he looked in her eyes and just smiled.

Amanda smiled back at him biting on her bottom lip; Lee dipped his head to her neck and ran his hand up her leg to rest on her hip. He heard her intake of breath and felt as her body pressed up to him by his action.

"No, not this time, Amanda; we do this together. No one is begging or rushing anything at the moment. I want you to relax and trust whatever you feel right now with me. Trust me with those desires and let me show you how to trust in what you have to offer a man." Not that he really wanted her with any other man after tonight but he couldn't force her to love him.

"Okay." It was the only word she could form to let him know she understood what he wanted her to do. He body relaxed as she allowed herself the pure and undeniable fact that the man she wanted was right where she wanted him. His lips caressed her neck right behind her ear sending a shiver down her spine. She ran her hands over his back and heard his responsive moan in her ear; spurring her to move lower to his caress his ass in her hands.

"Ahh, yes, touch me; learn what turns me on, Amanda." He rolled off her and allowed her to explore him. Her hands ran over his chest. She watched his breathing slow, his abdomen sucked in as she moved lower. She placed her hands on his hips massaging them as he closed his eyes briefly completely lost in her touch. He had never thought of his hips as an erogenous zone but nothing with Amanda was ever what he thought.

When her hands reach his manhood he watched as she leaned over him and took him in her mouth. "Oh, God, Amanda, yes," he groaned out as she slide her tongue over the length of him, like a kid licking an ice cream cone. She replaced her lips to take as much of him as possible while playing with his balls at the same time. "Shit, yes, definitely that!"

Lee felt a smile on her lips as she continued her ministrations of his cock in her mouth. Reveling in the feel of her lips he whimpered slightly as she stopped before her realized that she stopped only long enough to climb on top of him slipping him into her.

She moved slowly making sure she never let her eyes fall from his. She loved the emotions she saw raging in them. His normal hazel eyes were flared with passion; passion for her, Amanda King. It made her want to make the moment last longer but she was already having a hard time holding on. Even though he was letting her be in control she didn't want to drive. She wanted to be driven. Wrapping a leg under his she rolled with him making sure she kept him inside her the whole time.

"Finish me, finish me hard." She whispered in his ear and he gave her what she wanted. He began to slam in and out of her. He felt both of them starting to get close while he wanted to hold off her body tightened and she began to scream his name he lost it. He continued to pump into her calling her name in a strangled voice before collapsing over her.

When he opened his eyes he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Amanda, did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" He asked placing his hands on either side of her face.

Smiling up at him she shook her head still unable to speak yet.

"Then why are you crying?"

Barely audible she said, "That was one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had in my life. I am sorry, you didn't do anything wrong; in fact you did it better than anyone I have ever been with."

"What about your night with Skip? How was that?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, Skip made it very difficult to leave, but I much prefer Lee to Skip." She reached over and kissed him.

"Yeah, well, AJ was nice, but Amanda is out of this world." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"So, Lee, did you get the answers you came for?"

He lay next to her with her in his arms and said, "Amanda Jean, I got more than answers tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip and AJ Part 3**

Amanda walked into the bullpen and sat down. She was there to transcribe some more tapes for Billy, but her eyes fell to the man in the corner at his desk talking on telephone making notes. She felt her face flush at the memory of her and Lee in her kitchen a few months before. He had stayed with her the whole night with his arms around her.

Lee looked up to see Amanda working at her desk. Her eyes concentrated on the computer as she listened to the tapes typing furiously. She looked beautiful that morning. What was he thinking; she was beautiful every day. She was the most beautiful woman he knew. He felt his body begin to react to just the sight of her. He tore his gaze from her to get under control before walking across the bullpen to give Billy his update.

He gathered his notes walking toward Billy's office just as Amanda was walking to the printer to get the transcript she had just typed. Lee collided with her in the center of the room; his hand grazing her breast before steading her at the waist.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He asked.

Her eyes widened at his touch before telling him, "I'm sorry I was just getting a transcript from the printer. I didn't notice you."

Smiling he whispered in her ear as he moved to let her pass, "Well, I noticed you the moment you walked in."

"Scarecrow, sometime today please." Billy yelled across the bullpen making Lee stand up straighter and nod. He left Amanda standing there blushing as he went to talk with Billy. Entering the office Lee leaned against the window where he could see Amanda and pay attention to Billy at the same time.

"What was that all about?" Billy asked motioning to the bullpen and Amanda.

"What; I wasn't watching where I was walking and I ran into Amanda." Lee said; knowing that he good and well bumped into her on purpose.

"Do you have an update for me?"

"I might; I just got off the phone with about a dozen contacts before one said they have some information for me. I will be meeting them at about 12:30."

"Okay, let's hope this clears it up. We need to find out if this is an idol threat before the President travels next week."

"I know Billy; we are doing all we can. We can't find things out when people aren't talking."

"Speaking of talking; you and Amanda seemed to be getting along better in the last few months. Would you be willing to take her today?" Billy asked.

YES! Lee screamed in his head but to Billy he shrugged and asked, "Why?"

"Why not; she needs to get a handle on things outside of this office."

"Yeah, well she seems to be getting a handle on things just fine." Lee just thought he didn't need to let Billy know it was him she was handling. Lee thought as he realized that the last time he got laid was with Amanda at her house. Running a hand through his hair he said, "I guess I can; we shouldn't be gone long this afternoon. Does this mean you are going to try and bring her on full time?"

"I have thought about it but while we have given her some training; she isn't ready for that just yet, why?"

"The only way you can get her to be my official partner is for her to be full time and in cadet classes."

"Lee, in every sense of the word she is your partner; you even request her, though you say it is my idea. She just still needs some other guidance before I can think of making her an agent."

"Good; I still don't want a partner." Lee walked out of his office and over to Amanda's desk. Billy stood watching as Lee sat on the corner of her desk running a finger down her arm to get her attention. Billy saw her face light up as she faced Lee and how his face softened as she smiled up at him. He watched as Lee asked her if she would be willing to help him at a meet. She pointed to the screen indicating her work left to do while Lee's face dropped telling her that it was just a suggestion; more training out of the office. Billy continued watching and reading their lips, a talent none of his agents knew he had, as Lee told Amanda that while they were out they could grab a _private_ lunch together. She relented agreeing to go with him; smiling Lee stood and walked back over to his desk where he gave a pretense of working while Billy noticed he continued to look over at Amanda.

"Partner or not, Scarecrow, you have it just as bad for Amanda King as she does for you." Billy said to no one and went back to his own stack of files. Billy was just heading out to a meeting with the higher ups as Lee and Amanda came back in from their lunch as he heard Amanda say, "That sounds like a wonderful idea; I just don't think they will pay me for that." She slapped at Lee and they started laughing leaving Billy to ask, "Would you like to share with the rest of the class?"

The look on the faces of the two in front of him made him want to laugh knowing that whatever was 'a wonderful idea' had nothing to do with national security; he just really liked watching Lee squirm where Amanda was concerned.

"Uh, it is just a nice day and I thought Amanda might want to leave early to spend some time at home."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Amanda, if you can quickly type your side of the report for the meet you two had, you can go on home. Lee, you can come with me and then write your report before you leave."

"Uh, yeah, Billy; see you later Amanda."

Three hours later Lee was walking through his front door ready for aspirin and self-induced sexual release before bed. He really wished it was Amanda that would be giving him that release but that was out of the question because she was at home with her family; or so he thought until he walked into his bedroom.

She was lying on her back as he opened the door. She locked eyes with him and said, "Get undressed and sit in the chair." Lee took his clothes off and sat in the chair facing her on the bed; not completely sure where she was going with this, but at the moment Lee didn't care as long as he got to go with her.

She stood in front of him stroking him to a fully aroused state as she stroked herself then she said, "Where are they?"

Smiling Lee said, "Are you sure?" Lee asked watching the excitement in her eyes brighten at his question.

Leaning forward taking a nipple in his mouth he said, "I have some in the back pocket of my jeans."

Amanda turned and bent in front of Lee to pull the handcuffs from his jean pocket. Unclasping them she said, "Remember if I win, you come to dinner at the house with the family."

"As long as you remember that if I win, which I will, you come over here and cook dinner for me naked."

"That isn't very hygienic but a bet is a bet." Amanda helped Lee stand as he pulled her into his arms to kiss her deeply. Then before she knew what was happening he picked her up placing her on the bed, cuffing one hand to the bed.

Handing her the lock pick in the other hand he said, "Remember all you have to do is _get out_ before you _get off_ and you win; me at your dinner table."

"I still say this is unfair, I have never been shown how to use a lock pick."

Slipping a finger into her he kissed her stomach and said, "It is all in the tumblers, my dear Amanda. Let me show you." Using her body as the lock he used his finger like the lock pick; she was mimicking his movements with the pick.

"See first you move the pick this way." His finger brushing the inside of her, "then you move it this way until you feel the tumbler move slightly." Her insides began to contract to his movements. "You can feel and hear the locks coming undone, can't you?" She couldn't speak; all she could hear was his words and felt her hands fumbling. She no longer cared if she lost the bet or not.

"Then by now you should be ready to release." His finger found that hidden spot on the inside applying pressure to her to make her go over the edge of no return. Amanda screamed her release as Lee heard the click of the cuffs opening.

When she came back to reality she looked at Lee who was holding the cuffs above her. "Who won?" She asked smiling. Lee pulled her closer, kissing her fully, then laughing as he said, "It was a tie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip and AJ Part 4**

Amanda sat at her desk typing away at an agents report as she watched Francine Desmond on the phone. Francine had been a thorn in her side for the last three weeks that Lee had been out of town. Amanda hadn't seen or heard from Lee and had been worried about him. That morning Amanda had been preparing some reports for Billy when she happened to ask about Lee just as Francine walked up. Upon hearing the conversation, Francine waited until Amanda was alone and had sat down to say, "Amanda, really what Lee does or where he does it really is none of your concern. Your faction here at the Agency is really not as important as you think it is. You type, you transcribe, but you really need to know your place. Following Lee around is just old school for him. He loves woman, but he will never love a woman."

Before Amanda had a chance to respond to her spiteful comments; Billy called Francine in his office as Amanda went on typing. She worked up until lunch time and then told Billy she was heading home for the day. She only had three more reports to type and if he wanted she could do them at home.

"No, Amanda, that is okay. Do you think you could have them done for me by the end of work tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir; I can do that. I just have an appointment or I could have stayed longer today." Billy stopped her before she could leave his office. "Amanda, will you sit down for a minute. I want to talk to you."

Amanda sat and prepared herself for whatever he was about to tell her. "I never got to answer your question about Lee today. I know that Francine doesn't think you need to know about his status, but that is why I am the boss. Lee is doing fine. He made all his checks on time and should be back in the office in a day or two. How are you two getting along now; you have been here a year now."

"I think we are getting along better than when I first started. He takes me on drops and other than the assignments that you ask me to do with him; he does explain things to me in an instructive manner now rather than if I am taking up his time."

"Good I am glad to hear it. That first meet he took you to the day before he left; how did that go?"

Amanda felt her face warm at the memory of that day and Lee's unique way of showing her how to pick a lock. "To my memory it went perfectly. We were at the planned location, we were on time, the informant was on time, Lee asked a few questions that he felt were important and said later that might help him verify the information; then we came back here."

"How is he treating you?"

Amanda eyes widened and she said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean is he still rough with you?" Billy asked her with a look of concern on his face.

'_Only when I want him to be,'_ she thought before saying, "No, not all the time; I mean we still disagree on things but we agree on what seems to be the important things."

"Good, I'm glad. I knew that you were worried although you had never asked until today. I just want you to know that he is okay and everything is running smoothly."

"Thank you, Sir. I will see you tomorrow." Amanda smiled as she stood to leave. She knew Billy shouldn't have told her anything; but she was glad he put her mind at ease. On the drive home she remembered how she was still at his apartment trying to recover from the high she had just been on when Billy called to let Lee know he would be leaving town the next morning.

_When she came back to reality she looked at Lee who was holding the cuffs above her. "Who won?" She asked smiling. Lee pulled her closer, kissing her fully, then laughing as he said, "It was a tie."_

_Snuggling closer she said, "You know what that means, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, I don't get you naked in my kitchen cooking me dinner and you don't get me at your dinner table with your family." Looking into his eyes and running her finger up and down his chest she said, "No, you are looking at it like we both lost."_

"_We did both lose; those damn cuffs came off the same time you did." He said as her bent to kiss her nose._

"_I see it as we both won, not lost, so in turn I get you at the dinner table with my family and then one night you get me in your kitchen cooking for you, naked."_

_Lee looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "Why did we make that bet in the first place again?"_

"_Basically because I think you were horny and didn't think I would agree to being handcuffed. You thought if I never was handcuffed then I could never escape and you would not have to have dinner at my place with my family."_

"_Amanda, I never…" the phone ringing stopped him and he reached over her to answer the phone. Still lying over her running his fingers down her neck smiling at her, he said, "Hello?" His smile faded as he rolled off of her and sat up with his back to her. She rolled over placing her arms around his waist and kissing his back before getting out of bed. He reached for her shaking his head for her not to leave but she went to put her clothes on anyway._

"_Okay, Billy, I can come back in and get the information packet; what time do I leave? Six in the morning; are you kidding me? No, I guess you are not kidding me. No, I wasn't doing anything important." That was the last thing Amanda had heard when she slipped from his room to put on her shoes and leave. She had been at home later that night when she told her mother she had a terrible headache and went to bed. The rest of the night was spent in bed crying, thinking she was a fool where Lee Stetson was concerned._

Amanda was standing in her kitchen preparing dinner when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it, Mother." She opened the door to find Lee standing on her front steps. He looked tanned with at least a three day growth of stubble on his face making him sexier than usual.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked as she leaned on the door, more for support than anything.

"If memory serves me correctly, and it usually does, I had a bet with a very good friend of mine. Since it was a tie; I am fulfilling my part of the bargain by coming to dinner; but I do expect her to pay up on her part of the bet as well." He said smiling.

Looking at the ground she frowned before saying, "You don't have to; I know you never wanted to."

Giving her a curious look he said, "Can I come in so we can talk about this; what made you say that?"

Amanda moved to allow him entrance. She went to the kitchen to finish working on dinner; leaving Lee to stand at the front door or follow her. "What do you mean? Right before Billy called you said that you never thought you would have to. Besides you weren't _doing anything_ important at the time; right?"

"Amanda, I never finished my sentence when Billy called so don't put words in my mouth. At the time, I wasn't doing _**anything **__i_mportant." Pulling her into his arms he forced her to look at him as he said, "I was on the other hand doing _**someone**_ very important to me, but that someone left while I was on the phone and I never got to finish what I was doing."

He leaned in and kissed her; no it was more like consuming her. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his lips nipping at hers made her skin tingle or it could have been the stubble that set a shock up along her spine. She placed her arms around his shoulders in order to gain more contact, more access; she wasn't disappointed as he moved closer to her.

"Oh, Amanda, I do believe you missed me." Lee said. Looking away from him she admitted, against her better judgment, "It doesn't take a fully trained spy to figure that out."

Breathing heavily Lee looked around to the notice they were once again alone in her kitchen; which the last time lead to her bedroom. "Where is this so called family you wanted me to have dinner with and how are you going to explain why I am here? You can't very well tell your mother you tied in a bet that included you, me, and a pair of federally issued handcuffs now can you?"

"Mother, is up stairs and the boys will be home in a few minutes. It is going to be easy to explain you; we work together." She wrapped her arms around him leaning up to kiss him. They were fully engaged in each other when Dotty walked into the kitchen, "Amanda, dear, who was…"

The two jumped apart from one another like two young teenagers caught kissing in a parked car. "Uh, Mother, this is a good friend of mine."

Interrupting her daughter Dotty said, "I can see that; hello, I am Amanda's mother Dotty West." She was extending her hand to Lee as Lee took it. "Hello, Mrs. West, I am Lee Stetson. It is nice to meet you, officially that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Amanda talks about her family all the time I feel like I know you as well as the boys."

Resuming her duties at making dinner Amanda said, "Really, I never knew you were listening to me."

"I am always, listening, following the conversation all the time is another ball of wax."

"How long have you and Amanda been working together?" Dotty asked as she headed for the cabinet above Lee to get the plates. "Since, she began at IFF. She has done most of her training with me, not all of it mind you but most of it. The last three weeks I have been out on location."

"On location; with that nice tan I bet it was a beautiful location." Dotty said.

Lee began to think about the last three weeks in the war torn Afghanistan desert and beautiful is not the word he would to describe it. "It was something all right; I will give you that."

"Amanda never tells us anything about her job; are you just as quite about it?"

"Mom, Grandma, we're back. Is dinner ready?" Philip and Jamie plowed into the kitchen stopping short of the last step when they say Lee leaning against the kitchen island next to their mom as she made a salad.

"Hey, fellas, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. This is a friend from work, Lee Stetson; these are my sons, Philip and Jamie."

"Hello boys, your mom talks about all the time."

"Funny, she has never mentioned you before." Jamie said.

Amanda rolled her eyes and said, "That is because I don't usually talk about work or the people I work with. Now why don't you two go fight it out over who is going to get cleaned up first."

The boys walked out and Lee said, "That went well; thanks for suggesting this lovely evening." He leaned over and kissed her temple and then joined her mother at the kitchen table. Dinner had actually gone better than Lee thought it was going to. Jamie warmed up to him some and began asking him about some of his travels, since he had been at IFF longer than his mother. Lee told a few of his tales that were more on the safer side of his job and travels.

"What has been your favorite place that you have ever been?" Philip asked.

"I would have to say England has been one of my favorite places. I have some great memories and friends there." Lee knew this was a true statement and he hoped that scored him some points with Amanda, since he knew she wasn't happy with him when he first showed up. In his defense he had not answered one of their questions with a lie.

Philip said, "Mom, are you and Lee dating?" Lee and Amanda both looked at each other and then over at Philip as he continued, "I mean the only time we have had someone to dinner that wasn't Dad was Dean and well, we don't really miss him."

Amanda looked at Philip, avoiding any eye contact with Lee at all saying, "Philip, Lee and I work together and are friends." Philip knew that tone and knew his mother was done with her explanation; seeing how Lee didn't correct her Philip dropped the subject.

Dinner ended and the boys went to watch some TV, Dotty went upstairs to read while Amanda and Lee cleaned up after dinner and sat talking quietly at the table. Lee held Amanda's hand and brought it to his lips. "Dinner was pretty good. So, this is what normal feels like?" Lee asked smiling that smile that melted her.

"It sure is Mr. Stetson, what did you think of it?" Amanda asked running her finger along his arm.

His breath in her ear tickled as he said, "Not bad. I lived up to my half of the bet now when can I expect you to live up to your half of it?"

Blushing she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Amanda leaned into him whispering against his neck, "That depends on when you want it?"

"I wanted it three damn weeks ago before you left my apartment. I wanted it the whole time I was gone. I want it now," growling low in her ear as he took her earlobe in his mouth and bean to suck on it.

She squeezed his hand and unconsciously took a deep breath in and said, "Lee, not here please."

"That is what I plan on doing, pleasing you, Amanda King. That is exactly what I plan on doing; right after you make me dinner at my apartment naked; that isn't happening here tonight so I will see you at work tomorrow."

Thinking of work and the last three weeks with Francine Amanda looked over at Lee and with a weak smile said, "Yeah, work; I will be there around ten tomorrow."

Lee picked up on the change of tone in her voice and asked, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary; Francine has just been giving me a hard time again. It seems easier for her when you aren't around."

"Well, just remember one thing," Lee said lifting her eyes to his and smiling at her, "it is my job to give you a hard time." His lips brushed hers, testing to see if she would kiss him back with the boys in the other room; he was rewarded with her kissing him back.

What surprised him more than her return kiss was her hand running up his leg teasing him, "I need to leave soon and if you continue to do that I am going to have to leave with a raging hard on in front of your children; do you want that?"

"Do I want what; you with a raging hard on, yes; in front of my children, no." She answered.

"Then I think it is time for me to go. Will you walk me to my car?"

Amanda stood telling Philip and Jamie she was walking Lee to his car and would be right back. At his car, Amanda noticed his keys still in the ignition, "You know as much as you like your cars you sure do temp fate by leaving the keys in them."

"Occupational habit, I need to get away quick sometimes." Lee pulled her close and she put her arms around his neck. He leaned in closer until he felt her lips connect with his. He couldn't seem to control himself. His hands began to tangle in her hair, then moved to her back, pressing her to him, over her hips and finally came to rest on her behind. His hands glided back and forth over her until the thought of actually taking her right there in her driveway started to make sense to him.

Calling upon every ounce of strength he had at that moment he said, "I uh, Manda, I should go. I'm about to be very ungentlemanly like if I stay much longer."

"I know the feeling, Lee. I will see in the morning."

"Yeah, with bags under my eyes from standing in a cold shower all night."

"Goodnight, Lee." Amanda said as she went to turn Lee spun her around and kissed her deeply then said, "Not as good as it could have been."

Lee made it home and headed straight to his bathroom, stripping from his clothes, he went to try and get some sleep. As he laid there his thoughts wandered back to Amanda and his growing need for her, well to be inside her. She was supposed to have been a one night stand to help him forget that it was his late partner's birthday. He never thought that she would start to become so intertwined in his life.

Lee lay tossing and turning for an hour trying his best to get comfortable but every time he closed his eyes she was there under him, over him, begging him for more. It was just like the night before he had left on his latest assignment. He had gotten off the phone and went to seek her out only to find she was already gone. She hadn't said goodbye she was just gone.

The phone ringing brought him back to the present when before he could say anything he heard her say, "Talk dirty to me, you left me so wired and wet. Tell me what you want me to do with my hands; if I can't have you tonight let me have your words and desire." Lee was instantly hard at her words. He shouldn't have been surprised but somehow he was very surprised that his Amanda wanted to have phone sex. _His Amanda?_

"I'll play with you over the phone if you play with me?" He said and she could see his grin looming over her.

"Lee, what do you want?"

"What I want is you in the same bed as me, but I will settle for this, for now. Take your hand and run it along your neck slowly, now think of that hand as my mouth kissing a trail of slow tender kisses down to your breasts." Lee stopped and heard her sigh he knew she was with him.

"Now, wet your fingers and run them over your nipples and let them get hard. Are they hard, Amanda?"

"Yes."

"Gently twist them between your fingers. Now, run your hand lower across that amazingly flat stomach of yours until you reach where you want my tongue to taste you right now."

Lee listened as his words guided her hand hearing her breath catch as she explored her body. "Amanda, do you know how hard I am?"

"I have a good idea; I know that I would rather have you feeling how wet I am and I know I would love to be the one stroking that hard penis of yours. Placing the tip in my mouth and sliding you in as far as I can into my warm wet mouth; just like I am sliding my finger in my warm wet center."

"Amanda, come over, let me slide into you. Let me taste you." All the while his hand moving in a motion he knew well.

"Lee, you are sliding in me," then Lee heard a sucking sound and she said, "you are tasting me, you are filling me with that long, thick, virility. Driving me like one of your classic cars, shifting my gears with your expert hands and long fingers."

"Amanda, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be talking dirty?"

"Then talk, Skip."

Laughing he said, "I am going to spank you for that one, AJ." Lee heard a resounding smack and then a sigh over the line and tightened his grip around himself.

"Do that again."

She did. He was again surprised by her reaction. He was beginning to realize she was full of surprises.

"Oh, Lee, I wish I was with you right now. As good as you are guiding my hands they aren't yours. I want to feel you slamming into me, feeling me, stretching me to fit your length and width. I want to feel your mouth on my neck running your tongue over that spot that makes me weak. I want to taste you in my mouth, feel your excitement build and calm again before you explode inside me."

"Uh, rub yourself fast and come with me, I can't hold out, it has been too long without your mouth on me, your legs wrapped around me urging me faster until I have nothing left in me."

"Lee, oh, God, Lee, yes; I need to feel you, taste you, to feel your hands work that magic on my senses. I am so close; make me go over the edge."

"Your there, baby, just press in harder, faster; come on Amanda, harder, faster." He listened to her breathing and knew she was coming. Her release set his in motion he could feel her walls squeezing around him; sending him over the edge as well.

They each laid there holding the phone and then Lee began a slow deep laugh and Amanda asked him, "What is so funny, Mr. Stetson?"

"I think I made a mess over here, a rather large mess."

"I guess that is what happens when you don't have sex for three weeks." Hoping she was right in her assumption; that Lee while he was gone hadn't had sex.

"How can I have sex when my partner is thousands of miles away from me? As fun as this was; I really don't enjoy doing this alone. Will you come over tomorrow and make dinner for me after work?"

"Naked; sure I can do that."

"No, you don't have to be naked, but it would be interesting to see if you could concentrate on cooking while I watch your naked form in the kitchen."

Smiling at his words she held in the question she wanted most to ask him, needed to ask him instead she opted for the standard, "Well, I guess I will see you in the morning at work. I need to take a shower and get to bed, again."

"Yeah, I have something to clean up as well, see you tomorrow, Amanda. I hope you sleep well."

"I think it will be the best sleep I have had in at least three weeks, Lee." She hung up before he could inquire about her statement.

Amanda arrived at work the next morning to find Lee leaning against the window of Billy's office looking as if he were in a heated debate with Billy; that was until she noticed Billy coming into the bullpen at that moment.

"Good morning, Amanda. How are you today? Can you file these for me?" Billy asked as he handed her the completed files from the day before that she had given him.

"Yes, Sir. Sir?" She went to ask about Lee then thought better of it remembering Francine's words from the day before.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing; it doesn't concern me. Sorry." She looked at her screen hoping it was ready for her to finish the rest of the reports from the day before when Billy stopped her saying, "If you are talking about the fight going on in my office at this moment, it does concern you."

Billy sat on the corner of the desk and said, "Lee came in about a half hour ago and has been reading Francine the riot act ever since."

"What on Earth for?" The surprise in her voice was not missed on Billy.

"Her apparent treatment of fellow co-workers in this department. Her need to feel better than any woman around. Her cowardliness in expressing this when certain other co-workers aren't around."

"Lee is in there defending _me_ against _Francine_?"

"Yes, he is. He called me last night on his way home from dinner and asked what I had done in reference to Francine's treatment of you in his absence. I told him I hadn't done anything because I didn't know anything. Why didn't you tell me that she was treating you different when Lee is out of the office on longer assignments or ones that don't include you?"

"I know that she doesn't think I belong here; not even with all the typing and transcribing I do. She just sees me as someone living some kind of fantasy. She doesn't think I take what this Agency does seriously. She feels that I am hanging on to some silly fantasy where Lee and espionage is concerned; which I am not."

"Amanda, I didn't ask you to work here because I didn't think you couldn't handle the job. I see a lot of potential in you; I saw that from the very first case a year ago. You have grown and continue to learn more every day. You are still here because I want you to be; I need you on my team, and in case it missed your attention; so does Scarecrow."

Billy's door flew open and the next thing either one of them heard was Lee yelling, "I don't give a damn what you think! One has nothing to do with the other, this is about your unprofessionalism; get over it."

Lee turned knowing the whole office would be staring but the only thing that caught his eye was the gratitude he saw shining in the beautiful woman sitting next to their boss. Smiling he gave her a look that told her he was already for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skip and AJ Part 5**

"Morning, Billy."

"Morning, Lee. Do you still want to confront Francine for her actions toward Amanda or do you want me to? I mean this is technically my area." Billy thought Lee looked rather bright eyed and relaxed, for a self-proclaimed non morning person.

"No, I think this is one of those situations where partners back up partners." Lee said pouring his coffee then heading toward Billy's office with him.

Billy sat in his chair looking at Lee unable not to laugh slightly before saying, "Partners; when did you start thinking of Amanda as your partner? Three weeks ago I believe your words were you still did not want or need a partner."

Lee looked at Billy knowing that even though he was Lee's boss he was also his friend and he didn't like lying to him, "That is a little complicated to answer. Can we just leave it at that?"

"I think I know all about the complication. As long as both of you know what you are doing and it doesn't affect your working relationship; then I am okay with it. I have to ask, you aren't leading her on are you?"

"Not any more than she is leading me on. I had dinner at her house last night with her family. If I was leading her on would I have done that?"

"Her family really; what was that like?"

"They are really nice. Amanda didn't even have to lie about me, she told them that we work together at IFF, which we do."

"Well, I am happy for you two; just be careful both of you. If memory serves me, both of you have been burnt before."

"We will; oh here comes Francine." Lee said.

"Well, what rooster had to die to get you in here this early?" She said to Lee.

"Francine, I think you had better sit down." Billy said as he stood leaving the two agents and hopefully still friends afterwards alone.

"Lee, is everything okay?"

"No, no it isn't. Who in the hell do you think you are?" Lee asked as he stood to face her.

Sitting up straighter she said, "What are you talking about? You haven't been around for three weeks. You have no idea what I have been working on."

"This has nothing to with whatever Billy has you working on. This has to do with your complete lack of respect for a fellow co-worker." Lee said leaning against the window in Billy's office.

"Oh, this has to do with Mrs. Lonely Heart, doesn't it? What did she do find out you were back and come crying to you?" Francine said leaning back in the chair feeling relieved it wasn't anything major.

"I contacted her when I got back. I wanted to see how she did the last three weeks with me gone? She said things went fine, except for dealing with you. Have you always been this much of a bitch or are you just incapable of allowing another woman in this department get a little credit when she deserves it? Amanda has been at times in the way but even you have to admit we couldn't have gotten some of the convictions we have without her."

"Lee, what is this really about? You want me to be buddy-buddy with her? Do you want me to be her new best friend and help with her bake sales?"

"No, I want you to try being fair with her abilities. If she screws up fine call her on it and show her why; but just as that goes if she does something to help on a case, no matter the part give her some positive credit. She can't learn if we don't tell her when and how she messes up and she can't feel good about what she is doing if we never tell her when she does something right."

Francine looked at Lee and noticed Billy talking to Amanda out the window and then she said, "Oh, my, you're sleeping with her, aren't you?"

"Francine, what are you talking about?"

"You are sleeping with the little housewife and because I was mean to her you think you can just bully me into playing nice with her. Lee, she doesn't belong in this business and now that you are sleeping with her, what is going to happen when you break it off and decide she isn't all that great in bed or at work? Have Billy push her to the steno pool with your other bedroom rejects."

"Not all of my rejects end up in the steno pool." Lee knew his words hit a nerve and that wasn't his intention, but she had no right to treat anyone the way she did Amanda. Billy's door flew open as the entire bullpen heard Lee yelling, "I don't give a damn what you think! One has nothing to do with the other, this is about your unprofessionalism; get over it."

Lee turned knowing the whole office would be staring but the only thing that caught his eye was the gratitude he saw shining in the beautiful woman sitting next to their boss. Smiling he gave her a look that told her he was already for dinner.

The rest of the day went by in a flash of meetings and briefings for Lee, Billy, and Francine. Amanda finished the last three reports from the day before. Walking into Billy's office to leave the reports Amanda was surprised to see Francine in there by herself.

"Hello, I was just leaving these for Mr. Melrose." She explained as she set the files on his desk and turned to leave when Francine's voice stopped her.

"I want to apologize. I do notice the good work you do. I just don't think you have earned the right to work with one of the best agents this Agency has to offer; yet."

"Yet; as in you think I have potential to earn that in your opinion?"

"Do I think you have potential; yes. Just don't make the same mistake a lot of women around here have; including myself, in believing that Lee Stetson will ever settle down."

Amanda smiled and said, "I have never once asked Lee to settle down." Amanda walked out of the office leaving Francine to sit and think over what she had just told her.

Amanda stopped at her desk picking up her purse then walking over to Lee at his desk. He was so engrossed in a file he was reading that it took him a minute to notice her standing next to him.

"Uh, Manda, sorry; where are you going?" He asked noticing her purse and coat in her hand.

Speaking quietly she said, "I thought I would go to the store and pick something up for dinner; unless you have changed your mind about dinner tonight."

Smiling he said, "No, I haven't changed my mind about that; I just don't know how long I will be here tonight now."

"I can still go cook dinner for you and leave it for you?"

Laughing he said, "I don't think so. I get the pleasure of watching you cook that dinner." He took her hand in his then without thinking kissed her hand.

"Well, just let me know when you are available for it. I will just head home."

"Okay, see you later."

A week later Lee set a file on Billy's desk and said, "Okay, can I have my three days off now? I get one week for each week I was on extended assignment and never got when I returned last week."

"I don't see why not; why didn't you just ask for them?"

Looking at him out of the corner of his eye and then chuckling Lee said, "You know why I didn't."

"Are you saying you jumped a little too fast and needed to think about things with Amanda?"

Shaking his head, "No, that is the only thing I am sure about. While we haven't been alone since I got back, we have seen each other here and at her house occasionally. I talk to her on the phone a lot at night before going to sleep."

Billy raised his eyebrow and said, "Really; on the phone before bed?"

"Billy, don't you tell her I told you that."

"Why?"

"She'll stop calling that is why! See you in four days. My number is officially unlisted for the next three days; so is Amanda's!" Lee walked from Billy's office to the desk Amanda was working at.

"Hey, lady, what is so interesting in those headphones?" He asked.

"Nothing much; I am just some KGB agents talking about how they want your heart on a platter, and served with caviar."

Smiling he said, "Old news; everyone wants my heart. Speaking of which, are you available tonight?"

"Possibly; why?" She asked calmly on the outside; while her insides did flip flops at his question.

"I am done with work in about an hour and then I have the next three days off. I was thinking you could pay up on our bet from a month ago. That is unless you have decided to renege on our bet?"

"No, I plan on fulfilling it; I told you to let me know when you were available for me to."

"Do you know how long it will be before you are done?"

"I would have already been done if I hadn't been interrupted. Why?"

"I was thinking that if you were done before me, I could just give you my key and you could head on over and get started."

"Lee, do you expect me to believe that you have non-expired food that is able to be cooked in your kitchen?"

"I went shopping last night after talking to you on the phone." He said with a cocky air about him.

"Really; I would have thought you would have been ready for a shower and sleep." Amanda said disbelieving.

"Yeah; not so much, Amanda, Do you know how long it has been since we have been together?"

Looking him in the eye she said, "Yes, last night on the phone."

Leaning over and whispering in her ear, "No, I mean where I can actually use all five senses with you. I want to feel you quiver, taste only the flavor that is exclusive to you, touch you in places that you have only let me touch in years, smell the way our bodies mix together, and hear you screaming my name in my arms as you come so hard you have to hang on to me so you don't fall off the Earth. That my dear lover hasn't happened in over a month, so no I had time on my hands last night and went shopping for dinner."

Francine walked in the bullpen as Lee stood up from Amanda's desk; noticing he handed her a key while hearing him tell her he would be home in an hour and to go ahead instructing her to start getting dinner ready. She watched in shock as Amanda took the key then a few minutes later gathered her things and left, "Good night, Francine, have a nice evening."

"You have a nice night too, Amanda." Francine replied as Amanda quickly added, "Oh, I plan on it." Amanda threw the key in the air giggling like a school girl as she entered the elevator.

Lee walked through the door of his apartment building, waved to the doorman, and practically skipped to the elevator. He hadn't been with Amanda for a month and he was damn tired of having sex with his hand. He hoped she wasn't at an important part in cooking because if she was following the rules of the bet he was about to get a very quick taste of dessert before dinner was even done.

"Amanda, are you in the kitchen?" He yelled as he walked in the door.

"I am, Lee."

"Are you following the rules of the bet?" He asked as he took his shoes and jacket off at the door.

"I am, Lee, well except for the apron."

"Stay in there, I will be right there."

"Okay, not going anywhere without my clothes." She laughed at the thought of her going any place after not being with him in a month.

Lee walked in his room and saw her clothes neatly folded on the chair along with her coat, purse, and shoes. Yelling out to her he asked, "When do you have to be home tonight?"

"I don't." She hadn't had a chance to let him know that she had called her mother to explain she would be gone most of the night if not all night. She smiled when her mother had asked if her late night had anything to do with a certain co-worker. Amanda reveled in the fact that she didn't have to lie to her mother this time.

Lee smiled at her statement while he changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt reminding himself the bet was for her to be naked, not him, just yet.

Lee walked into the kitchen just as Amanda bent over to put something in the oven. "Don't turn around." He said leaning in the doorway. "Amanda, have you learned to trust yourself when I touch you now?"

"Yes, I have become surprisingly trustful with myself where you are concerned; why?"

"I am really going to need you to trust me and yourself right now. Close your eyes."

She followed his lead closing her eyes she stood standing still for what seemed forever until she felt it. His fingers traced her spine "Do not open them until I say." Nodding in agreement was all she could do.

Lee barely touched her. He ran his fingers along her arms, down her back, only to rest them on her hips to then caress her bare bottom. He spread her legs farther apart sliding one long finger into her center feeling her already wet core.

"Are you always ready for me?" Lee asked hopefully; he was not disappointed by her answer of yes.

"What do you enjoy most about being with me?" Lee asked while never moving his finger and holding her in a way with his other hand she was unable to create the movement she was craving.

"Do you like it most when I am teasing you like now?" Beginning to slide his finger now he said, "How about when I make this little move?" Flicking his finger inside her making her moan; slowly moving it in and out of her to where she placed her hands on the counter to steady herself. "What if I did this?" Leaning forward he placed his lips on the inside of her thigh and began to glide his tongue over her bare flesh.

"Oh."

Smiling he spun her around and place more kisses all around where she wanted him. His finger still wreaking havoc, his words sent her spinning, his tongue and lips were setting her on fire. She was beginning to drown, "Lee." She purred holding his shoulders for much needed balance.

"Yes; can I help you with something?"

"Please stop this torture; I can't take it." Hoping her honesty would get him to undress and bring her release only had an opposite effect.

Standing fully he whispered in her ear, "As you wish, my lady." He slipped his finger from her and stood back from her leaning on the counter.

She was unable to speak for a few minutes, "What in the hell was that?" She asked as soon as she got her voice and thoughts back on track.

"That is me giving you what you asked for." He said as he turned and washed his hands before grabbing a carrot off the tray.

Taking the apron from her she stormed over to him and placed her hands on her hips while she said, "Now is the time you choose to take me at my literal words? I am in your kitchen naked and you were just teasing me beyond humanly possible; yes I wanted you to stop; I wanted you to make me come! We have all night to make nice slow tortious love with one another. In case it has escaped your memory it has been a month since you have physically been inside me."

"That is not true." He said hiding his smile at her rant of his actions when in truth all he wanted to do was be buried deep inside her letting her know that she was as taken as he was.

"Yes, it is."

"Manda, I just had my finger in you." He pointed out by extending the finger in front of her.

That sent her over the edge and decided it was time she took what she wanted. Slipping her hands in his shorts she was surprised to feel just him, no boxers, just Lee. Her hand began to move up and down his length feeling him grow harder in her hand. She watched as Lee's eyes changed according to his pleasure she was bringing to him. She slipped his shorts down as she squatted in front of him readying to take him in her mouth, Lee stopped her.

"If you do that it won't last." He said in a strangled voice.

"It doesn't need to last this time, it just needs to happen." She smiled up at him.

Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder placing her on the couch a little harder than he had intended. He spread her legs finding her still wet for him; he slipped inside her. She spurred his desire by talking dirty; he could tell she was a ready as he was to explode. He only moved in and out of her a few times before he felt his climax filling her. To his surprise she came with him.

After a few minutes Lee said, "Amanda, I am so sorry for that performance. It had been so long and you felt so good."

"Once again, Skip, did you hear me complaining? I think it was me just now calling your name out as I came just as hard as you did. We both needed this and just so you know; it doesn't have to always be slow and sweet with me, you should know that from our first night together." Running her fingers through his hair she said, "I think our first time was up against your front door of your old apartment."

She smiled at him and felt more at peace then she had in a long time. She knew that whatever was between them would be forever or it would burn them in flames; taking all the trust either one of them had recovered from their already scorched paths.

"What is the look for Amanda?" Lee asked as he saw the faraway look in her eyes as he held her still.

Looking him in the eye she said, "I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you but I thought you should know something." Her fingers brushed over his wrinkled brow as she said, "Don't make that face; you are too handsome to have old man wrinkles."

"Amanda, what is it you want to tell me." The longer she waited the more he worried she was going to tell him she was done with him.

"I just thought you should know that I love you. I don't expect you to say it back if you don't feel it and I am okay with how things are now, I just had to let you know."

Lee held her to him running his fingers over her back and down her arm. He was on cloud nine. The woman he loved just told him she loved him.

"Amanda, I…" The timer to the oven went off and Amanda stood to take the lasagna out as she put the bread in. Turning she went into the bedroom to put her clothes back on. Lee came in a few minutes later redressed and put his arms around her waist.

"Stay." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere; I am just getting dressed."

"No, you don't understand. Stay," he turned her to face him and getting down on one knee holding a diamond in his hand he continued, "I mean stay forever, Amanda King, will you marry me? I love you more than you could ever imagine."

Amanda came into work four days later wearing the ring Lee had put on her finger when he asked her to marry him and she had accepted his proposal. She sat at her desk seeing Lee in with Billy. She couldn't tell if Francine was in the office or not from where Lee was perched on the window. Her question was answered as Francine walked in and headed to the conference room to set up for the morning briefings.

She sat for a few minutes thinking about the last few days with Lee. They made love many times that night. The next morning after breakfast they went and told her mother and then the boys later that day when they came in from school. They were surprised but Lee explained that it would be awhile before the wedding; he wanted to get to know them better. The two boys seemed to be okay with that answer.

Francine came over to Amanda who was still reflecting on the last few days. Francine noticed the diamond on Amanda's hand as soon as she walked over. "Amanda, can I ask why you are wearing an engagement ring?"

"Oh, this; well, because I am engaged."

"To who are you engaged might I ask?" She then noticed the two men watching from the office behind them.

"Yes, you can ask." Amanda said smiling over at Lee and waving. He winked at her and waved back.

"Lee Stetson?" She asked again looking from Amanda to Lee.

"Yes, he seemed to think it was time I stopped my wild ways and settled down." Amanda stood leaving Francine to stare behind her as she went to get her daily work assignment from Billy.

THE END


End file.
